Oddness in it's Pure Form
by mousemaker2
Summary: It's Seth turn to go through the troubles of having an imprint. His may be different than everyone else's through. The trouble is that she's a vampire. Dun Dun Duh! Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Oddness in it's Pure Form**_

**I was running. I couldn't help myself, energy was pumping through me and I couldn't stop my legs from carrying me wherever they wanted.**

**The clouds covered the sun, which was good. I might even stay here for a few weeks before moving on.**

**My light blond hair blew behind me while my red eyes moved over the trees. I could hear small animals hiding just as I ran by. How clever they were.**

**The scent of this place was wonderful! Wet trees and the ocean air mixed together made the perfect smell in the world to me. Suddenly a new smell hit me, another vampire...no many vampires headed straight for me.**

**I skidded to a halt, the ground being brought up by my sudden change of speed. I whirled around and headed back the way I come but I could tell they were going to catch me.**

**I could hear them coming up beside but I didn't want to look at them, it would make this to real for me. **_I've got to be the first one to make the attack or they'll kill me._

**I changed my direction as fast as I could but a bronze haired vampire cut me off, crouched ready for my attack. He hissed at me.**

**My feet stopped on there own just like when they started to carry me before. I didn't crouch like he did but stood straight up with my chin held high even though my instincts told me other wise.**

**"Stop, she won't fight" someone stated behind me. My nerves were on end, I couldn't take this much more. I was hoping they'd just kill me and get it over with, apparently not.**

**"We weren't going to kill you unless you give us a reason" the bronze haired vampire said, standing up slowly from his crouch.**

**I heard one of the seven vampires behind me move towards me. A growl came out of my chest before I could stop it. The vampire stopped moving.**

**Suddenly I realized that they weren't nine other vampires here besides me, there was something else. It had a heart beat.**

**I whipped around and seen a blonde vampire with golden eyes closest to me but my eyes moved to the heart beat coming from a small child standing next to female vampire with long dark hair.**

**The child had bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were red from the blood running through her body yet I wasn't tempted by her blood. She didn't smell like a human or a vampire.**

**I took a step towards her without thinking about who was surrounding me. I was on the ground suddenly, pinned down by the long haired female who was growling at me that hurt my ears.**

**"Bella" a short vampire with spiky hair whispered to the vampire on top of me. "Let her up."**

**"I won't hurt her" I whispered up at her. She tightened her grip on my forearms until the bronze haired male spoke.**

**"She's telling the truth" he stated.**

**The female vampire, Bella, leaped off of me and sprinted back to the child's side. I slowly got back up and faced the blonde male vampire that had tried to approach me just seconds ago.**

**"Hello, I'm Carlisle" and he stuck out his hand for me to shake.**_ Whoa, didn't see that one coming..._

**I grabbed his hand slowly and gently and shook it. "I'm Andie."**

**It seemed like everyone relaxed after that. Calmness had spread through me like ice. Everyone else's frames relaxed as well.**

**I finally looked around at all the others circled around me. There was a big, muscled up vampire with dark hair that was curly.**

**I let my eyes go to another man with honey blond hair, tallish, leaner yet still muscular. I could see scars on his face, no, his whole body that was from other vampires; vampires that didn't survive after meeting him.**

**I moved my eyes away from him to the short pixie looking one with short spiky hair that had spoken earlier.**

**A small, slender woman with a heart shaped faced and caramel hair walked up to the two of us and stuck out her hand too.**

**"Esme Cullen. It's nice to meet you" she said, smiling brightly at me. Suddenly I was reminded of my mother, who was probably dead by now.**

**"It's nice to meet you too" and I took her hand.**

**Carlisle cleared his throat. "Since you seem to be in control, why don't we head back to our house so we can talk?" he asked, already turning to start running. I nodded.**

**I followed Carlisle and Esme while everyone else fell behind, probably to make sure I don't go all crazy on them.**

**A blond female ended up beside me that was beautiful even for a vampire while the short pixie one got on my other side.**

**We broke into a clearing and a gorgeous house stood in the middle. I could smell vampire scent all over the place but there was something else. It smelled horrible!**

**I entered the house. It was bright and airy, I liked it. I followed the other two into their living room. Esme was seated on a love seat while Carlisle stood by a glass wall at the back of the room.**

**The others sat or stationed themselves around the room. "Why don't you sit by Jasper, Andie" Carlisle suggested, pointing to the honey blond with the scars. I stiffened but sat as far from him as I could.**

**"Andie, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Esme asked, pulling her legs up to her chest.**

**"Sorry?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted. **

**"How you became a vampire but why don't we let you meet everyone else?" Carlisle exclaimed.**

**"You're sitting next to Jasper as you know. This is Alice" he pointed to the short, pixie vampire, "Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and our little Nessie" he finished, pointing to the little girl.**

**My eyes rested on her longer than the others. An idea suddenly struck me.**_ She's half vampire! How!?_

**My stomach dropped. **_That can't be possible!_** I wiggled in my seat but turned to face Carlisle again.**

**"Your story, please" he said.**

**I nodded. "I was born in New York, 1979. My family and I went on vacation to Texas. I left the hotel to get some air and a vampire ended up getting me on the way back to the hotel. The next thing I knew, I was in a war. I didn't stay with the group for only a week then I left right before the sun rose. I've been traveling since, staying to the North. That's it, nothing more" I explained, staring up at the ceiling.**

**"Interesting. Jasper here has also been in the war. Of course many years before you" Esme stated, looking at me like this would please me. I stiffened just like Jasper did when I heard the word **_**war**_**.**

**I turned to look at him fully on. He had turned to look at me as well. I cracked a weak smile at him then stood up.**

**"I better get going. I think I'll head north, maybe to Alaska," I stated, slowly heading for the exit.**

**"There's another family like ours up there. We'll call and let them know you're coming" Carlisle said, going for the phone on a table stand next to one of the couches.**

**"OR! Or I could stick around here if you don't care!" I almost yelled in a high voice that didn't belong to me. Emmett smirked and Rosalie chuckled while Carlisle stopped.**

**"Wonderful! We're going to have to let the pack know you're here. Edward would you go tell Jacob that we have a visitor" Esme asked. He nodded and ran out of the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the child wiggle with excitement.**

**"Pack? Like another group of vampires?" I asked, looking at Esme.**

**"No, like a pack of werewolves" Alice stated, grinning, leaping up from her couch. My body locked up. I've heard that there were wolves before back when I was still in Texas but not here?!**

**"Nice, Alice" Bella said sarcastically, giving her the thumbs up. Alice smirked and gave the thumbs back to her.**

**"So, they're real? Werewolves, I mean. I've heard rumors but I never..." I heard Edward running back and he was being followed by giant paws. The werewolf was with him.**

**A smell came to my nose. It was like animal and human mixed. How disgusting! A tall Indian came running through the door. He had shaggy black hair and beautiful skin that I was jealous of immediately.**

**He hurried and picked up Nessie and cradled her against his chest. From the look on his face you would have thought he was holding the most beautiful treasure of all time.**

**"To him that is the most beautiful treasure" Edward stated, sitting down next to Bella.**_ Holy crap, mind reader...How cool. _**I grinned at Edward and he smiled back.**

**"How long will you be staying?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged and looked at Carlisle for an answer.**

**"As long as she wants. Now, is anyone else coming to meet our guest?" he said, looking at Jacob.**

**"Tomorrow" he mumbled, gazing down at Nessie. I felt another stab of jealousy. **_I'll have to find myself a mate._** I made a mental note of it.**

**We sat around for hours. I listened as everyone told me their story. I enjoyed Bella's the most of course. **

**"We need to go, Nessie needs to go to sleep" Edward said to Jacob, who was sitting in the corner with her. Reluctantly Jacob handed her over to Bella and they ran off into the woods.**

**"Do they not live with you?" I asked Alice.**

**"No. They enjoy their privacy" she answered then grinned when I went silent.**

**Jacob left shortly after. For most of the night I watched TV or walked around the house with Alice and Esme.**

**"So what are your eating habits?" Carlisle asked when I plopped down on the couch across from him. I was confused.**

**"Human. What's your?" I asked, my brow furrowed. He chuckled.**

**"Animals. Not as tasty but it keeps you strong. Andie, I'm going to have to ask you that while your here that you eat animals or leave the area to hunt" he said.**

_Animals? How odd..._

**"I'll try your way. It should be educational" I stated, grinning at him.**

**I heard Edward and Bella running back and also from the other direction paws running this way. There was more than one werewolf coming this time.**

**During the hours that I had been here, Alice and Emmett told me all about the wolves that lived in La Push just a few miles away. I found the imprinting very interesting. I had even wished that someone would feel that way about me, not a werewolf of course.**

**I saw the others running to us from out the glass wall while the paws turned into feet outside near the porch steps.**

**Jacob came walking in with three other guys and one girl. They all had beautiful skin and black, shiny hair. All the guys were big and muscled, even the girl had lean muscles and was taller than the average girl.**

**I hadn't really noticed that Edward and Bella had entered the house by now. Nessie was passed on to Jacob and he went and sat in a corner with her.**

**"Uh oh. We've got a problem, Jake" Edward said just as Jasper stuck his head out from the kitchen. I looked at them with alarm.**

**Edward looked at Jake then me then one of the tall guys that had just come in. "We have a new imprint" he whispered. Just about everyone gasped at was in the room and I even heard Rose upstairs gasp.**

**Jacob stood up and put Nessie down and walked over to a tall guy. He dragged him out of the house but the man's eyes never left me. I was frozen in my seat.**

**"What just happened?" I whispered, looking at everyone in the room one at a time. Everyone stared at me in shock.**

**"Seth just imprinted on you" Bella whispered.**

**"I-I thought that only happened to, you know, humans?" I asked, shock making me stutter in the first time in years.**

**"Apparently not" Emmett mumbled before laughing.**

**I heard someone running up the porch steps then the man, Seth, ran in first and Jacob right behind him. "No Seth! We need to figure out what is going on first and you're not going to concentrate with her here" Jake said angrily.**

**I got a good look at Seth for the first time. He had shaggy hair but not as long as Jake's. He was tall but not as tall as Jacob and he was muscled up but not like the others wolves was. He had dark brown eyes that went deep.**

**I suddenly thought of what I must look like, sitting here all calm with my creepy ****red**** eyes looking at Seth with curiousness on my face.**

**Jacob tried to pull him back out side but Seth pushed him off. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the room instead of Rose. **_Is he going crazy, Edward?_

**"No, Andie" Edward answered, looking down at me.**

**"Andie, Andie" Seth repeated in a far off voice staring at me with such love that I looked away. Here I was thinking that werewolves and vampires were supposed to be enemies, well I've been wrong before.**

"**I think I'll go upstairs to the library" I stated and hopped off the couch. I hurried to the stairs and as I passed Seth, he let out a whine that sounded more wolf than man.**

**I dropped the whole human pace and shot off like a rocket. I was up the stairs in half a second. Muttering started from down stairs and I stayed at the top of the stairs to listen.**

"**Is it possible for a vampire and a werewolf to be together?" Alice asked.**

"**Maybe. Andie might have been meant for Seth when she was human" Edward suggested but still sounding puzzled.**

"**I don't care. Let's just leave it alone" Seth breathed happily. I heard him sit down on the couch that I was sitting earlier.**

"**That so disgusting Seth. You imprinting on a leech! Do you know that you'll never have kids?!" the female wolf said. My insides burned. **_**She just had to remind me.**_

"**It doesn't matter. We can adopt if she wants" Seth replied coolly. I heard Edward chuckle, like what he heard in Seth's mind was funny.**

"**I think we should just watch and see what happens over the next couple of days," Carlisle cut in. A few of the others agreed with him.**

"**So what's going to be the story? Andie can be Emmett's cousin, what do you think?" Rose asked. Emmett let out a booming laugh and I couldn't help but join in from the top of the stairs.**

"**That's a yes. Okay next line a business, what about Sam's pack?" Jasper asked.**

"**What about it? They can't do anything to Andie, she's Seth's imprint" Bella stated wisely. I grinned. From the way things are sounding, I'm going to be safe from all the wolves.**

"**Andie, are you going to come back down from the 'library' yet?" Alice called up to me. I giggled but stayed where I was.**

**I stayed up on the stairs for six hours before Leah, Embry, and Quil decided that they were going home. Embry and Quil waved goodbye to me but Leah just marched on out.**

**After a few minutes Seth poked his head around the corner. He grinned up at me.**

"**Are you going to be staying up there until I leave?" he teased and walked towards the stairs. Seth put his foot on the second stair since his legs were so long. **

"**Maybe. Depends on how long you stay" I answered seriously. His grin fell from his face. I heard everyone in the living room head outside so they wouldn't over hear us as bad.**

**Seth headed up the stairs to me. His smell came to my nose. It wasn't as bad as I remembered. **

"**I won't bite, that's you, remember?" he whispered, just a few feet in front of me. I stayed as still as possible with him so close, what is he doing?**

**He reached toward me with a steady hand and brushed my hair back from my face. I jerked back from his flaming touch. A growl came out of my chest before I could stop it but it died in my throat because I felt calm suddenly.**

**Jasper was at the bottom of the steps, checking on us to make sure I hadn't killed him or something. I glared down at him. **_**He must have a power like Edward's.**_

"**Seth, I think it's time you left" he stated. Seth nodded, smiled at me even though I just about took his face off and headed back down the stairs.**

"**It's not nice to mess with people's emotions, Jasper" I said in a deadly voice. He didn't seem surprised that I had figured it out.**

"**I believe it was necessary to save Seth from a face lift" he reported back. I grinned, I couldn't help myself.**

"**Did you come up with that one on your own? It was pretty good" I giggled and ran up to the library for real this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Next Day at Noon***

**Jasper was sitting next to me, keeping me calm as Seth and Jake came through the door to visit.**

**When Seth seen me his face went to awe then wonder. My face hardened as I remember when he touched me yesterday. He stood in a corner for at least 30 minutes, just watching me. Apparently someone warned him to keep his distance.**

**I watched Emmett and Alice play a racing game on the Game Cube. I grinned when Emmett lost and started to cuss. I hopped up.**

"**Move over Alice and let me play my cousin" I exclaimed and she handed me the controller. Emmett and I played, bumping into each other when our cars did. Suddenly I was on my side still driving my car. Emmett had bumped into me too hard.**

**Seth growled and took a meaningful step toward. I sat up, grinning, letting him know I was okay. Emmett was laughing his butt off while I tried to catch up to him.**

**We played until Nessie ended up taking Emmett's place. This was the first time she had been this close. I could feel everyone tense up to see what I would do. "You ready to burn rubber, kid?" I asked, gazing down at her.**

**She grinned. "You bet, Andie" she giggled in the freaking cutest voice I've every heard in my life. I pushed start and we began.**

**I wish now that I hadn't started playing Nessie. Jacob and Seth ended up sitting right behind us, breathing down our necks. They were cheering us on, Seth for me and Jake for her. My nerves were on end.**

"**Come on, Nessie, ram her off the road!" Jake yelled, pointing at the screen. Nessie ignored him and passed me.**

"**Jake shut up and let them play!" Bella snapped from the couch behind us. I grinned.**

"**Yeah Jake, let us play" I teased, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. An earsplitting crack went through the room. I had broken his ribs!**

**I dropped the controller and jerked to his side. His face was all screwed up in pain. Nessie kneeled on his other side and Seth was leaning over his head.**

"**Oh my gosh! Jake I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean too I-"Edward pushed me out of the way to check on him. I scooted away from him until my back was pressed up against the couch. **

**Esme ended up having to call Carlisle at work to have him snap Jacob's ribs back in place. I ended up retreating to Edward's old room which I was staying in since he didn't use it. I sat on the bed while I listened to Carlisle popping the ribs in place.**

**I could hear Seth heading up the stairs towards the room. I prepared myself for his staring and his wanting to be close.**

**He pecked his head in. I glared at him until he looked away from me.**

**"That wasn't your fault, Andie," he mumbled, glancing up at me from the floor. I turned away from him. He was trying to make me feel better.**

**"It was my fault. I didn't see anyone else break Jacob's ribs, did you?" I snapped back. Seth set his chin with a determined look in his eyes.**

**"You just have to be more careful with your strength. You've never had to hold yourself back to keep from hurting someone before, have you? You'll learn," he said, taking a few more steps towards me.**

**I glared at him but I didn't reply because he was right, 100 percent right. I haven't really been around people that much since I was changed. **

**"Don't you have patrol to do or something?" I asked, glaring out the window. Seth sighed but didn't move. "Well? Do you or not?" I hissed, making it clear that I didn't want him here.**

**Seth stayed in the house all day with Jake, making me stay in my room. It was probably around nine that Jacob said he had to go. I pulled my courage together and headed downstairs to see them off.**

**Jacob and Seth stood at the bottom of the stairs, apparently waiting for me to see them. Jake looked perfectly fine but I knew if he had been human, I might have killed him.**

**"Jacob, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I.....just don't know my own strength" I said glancing at Seth at the end of my apology. He gave a weak smile to me but he knew that I wasn't very happy with him.**

**"It's all right, Andie. You'll learn soon enough" Jacob grinned and slapped my back in a friendly way. My stomach clenched slightly as his smell blew onto me. Seth smelled much better.**

**Jake waved goodbye while Seth just gave me a small smile.**

***Next Day Around 3'o clock***

**I was sitting impatiently on the couch, waiting for Carlisle to come home. My throat was burning and I was ready to hunt, now.**

**I heard Carlisle's car pulling into the long driveway. I started pacing around the house, well more like running around the house in just a few short seconds until he walked into the house.**

**It felt like my throat was on fire yet he walks in here so calmly?! A growl ripped out of my throat. Surprise flickered across his face.**

**"Is there a problem, Andie?" he asked politely.**

**"I need to go hunting now. I've been waiting for you all day," I explained as quickly as I could. He gave me a pitiful look because he knew what I've been going through all day.**

**Carlisle didn't wait for me to say anything more and ran out of the house and across the river to the forest.**

**"Just smell around and look for something that's to your liking, animal of course" he instructed. I nodded. My eyes snapped open almost immediately and I took off into the trees. There was blood about two miles away. Apparently an animal was eating another animal 'cause this blood was out in the open.**

**I didn't hear Carlisle following me. He must trust me not to do something stupid.**

**I broke into a small clearing where the biggest deer I've ever seen was laying dead on the ground and two giant wolves standing over it.**

**The werewolves stared at me. One was gangly and sandy colored. The other was gray with spots on its back. I was staring at the deer and the blood coming out of its open gash. The smell was sweet and it made my throat burn even more.**

**I didn't hesitant and I grabbed the deer's leg and pulled it over to me. I finished it in just a few seconds with my throat still burning from thirst.**

**I finally took notice of the wolves watching me eat. I growled halfheartedly at them before running off into the forest for my next meal. I could hear paws following me easily though the trees which ticked me off slightly. **

**I stopped and waited for the werewolf to stop also. I looked it over. It was a very handsome wolf and I could recognize it.**

"**Seth, please stop following me, it's annoying," I said, trying to get the point across to him. He just stood there, sifting from foot to foot. I scowled and crossed my arms waiting for him to turn around or something. Seth finally shook his big, shaggy head no.**

"**Fine then, find me something good to eat. I'll be timing you," I exclaimed, wanting him to leave me alone. Seth looked at me to see if I was serious before running off to look for my meal. I waited until I couldn't hear his paws anymore before running in the opposite direction.**

**I didn't need some smelly werewolf panting at my heels for the rest of my life. I needed a male vampire that I wouldn't crush if I wanted to have sex with him or kiss him. Seth smells bad and is too breakable to even be around for a few days.**

**I suddenly heard paws coming up behind me again. I tried to out run Seth but he was gaining on me quickly anyway. I slowed down to let him catch up to me. I suppose I will just take what he got for me then leave.**

**Seth came panting up to me with another deer hanging out of his jaws and laid it at my bare feet. I ignored him and sat cross legged on the ground before sinking my teeth into the deer's neck. Seth flopped down a few feet from me, panting from his run to catch up with me. **

**After I was finished with my meal, I stood up swiftly. Seth raised his head to follow my movements. I cleared my throat unnecessary to being my little speech.**

"**Listen Seth, I'm flatter, sort of, that you like me but I'm a vampire and you're a human, werewolf thing. I really doubt that any kind of relationship with you will work out so just spare yourself and leave me alone," I said.**

**Seth whined and leapt to his feet. I tried to leave him there but a loud, heart broken howl came from him. I turned back to him.**

**I gasped and whipped back around with my back to him. OH MY GODDNESS! He's naked. HE'S NAKED!**

"**I'm dressed now," Seth murmured. I slowly turned back to him, wary at what I would find this time. He was only dressed in cut-off jeans. I let myself appreciate his tanned, toned body quickly. Seth didn't even see my eyes leave his face.**

"**So?"**

"**That wasn't a very fair thing to say. You're supposed to be my other half and you're trying to ditch me. We'd both hurt if you left," Seth exclaimed sadly, staring at me as the wind blew my loose hair around me. I sighed.**

"**How about this, while I am here, I will tolerate you and I'll see how things are right before I leave. Is that good enough for you?" I said. I highly doubted that we could even be friends.**

"**For now it is I suppose," Seth mumbled dejectedly. I nodded; his answer was descent considering what we're talking about.**

"**I'm going to find myself something else to eat. Don't follow me," I exclaimed to him. I didn't wait for him to reply but rocketed off into the forest.**

**I enjoyed my little hunt away from everyone. I let myself think over my situation with the wolf boy Seth Clearwater without Edward snooping through my head. He was adorable I suppose but there was no way I could be around him for a long period of time, let alone a short period of time. Seth was to breakable and very young to be in **_**any**_** relationship with me. Case closed.**

**The sun had set already by the time I made it back to the Cullen's home. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were seated at the piano playing some kind of complicated piece. Emmett and Rosalie were watching some kind of car and truck show while the wolf pack sat around them. I didn't know where everyone else was.**

**I could pick out Seth's scent already and I've only been near him for a few minutes. Gross, I was getting used to the wolf smells! **

**Seth immediately jumped up from his seat next to Emmett and loped over to me. I had the sudden urge to cover my mouth and nose. **

**Edward chuckled from his piano. "You get used to the smell, trust me," Edward stated.**

"**I don't think I smell that bad," Seth muttered, sniffing his own shoulder. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from me. Seth beamed and waggled his eyebrows at me. I full out laughed, not caring if the other vampires in the room thought I was crazy or a hypocrite.**

"**So disgusting," Leah murmured from her corner. Seth turned to she sister and started to argue. I lost interest in Seth's entertainment and wandered into the kitchen, poking around in their refrigerator. Cooking will keep my attention for a little bit.**

**I turned on the oven and the stove then got out a pan and a black pot. Sauce was simmering after a few minutes while water boiled. I cut up some garlic bread then put it in the oven for four minutes. I broke the noodles and dumped then into the boiling water. It wasn't very long until I had finished cooking the spaghetti with the garlic bread to go with it.**

"**Does anyone want this?" I asked the pack members in the living room. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth all raced into the kitchen and went for the food that I had made. I scrunched up my nose in disgust of the food and the boys manners. At least Leah breathed before shoving bread into her mouth. **

"**Thanks for cooking for us, Andie," Seth said through his mouthful of food. I nodded at him then flitted around the kitchen in search of something for them to eat for dessert. I made them brownies. **

"**I see you took my job as the cook today," Esme exclaimed, from the back door as she and Carlisle came in. **

"**Yes, cooking as always been an interest of mine as human and vampire," I replied. Bella agreed with me from the front room.**

**For the rest of the night I tolerated Seth like I said I would until he left for La Push. I have to admit that he was okay even if he was over eager to please me in any way**


	3. Chapter 3

***One Month Later***

**I had fallen into a pattern at the Cullen's house. Everyone morning I would run in the woods with one of the other women. Midmorning to noon I watched TV with who ever was there, mostly wolves. Afternoon to evening I spend one-on-one time with Seth which normally was walks or me cooking something for him. I was really starting to warm up to the kid.**

"**Change the channel Jasper. This is boring!" Quil demanded from the floor. We were watching a special on the Civil War Era that had been on for two hours. Jasper growled but other than that ignored his comment. **

"**Seth, do you want to take a walk?" I asked. I was bored for the show also but I wasn't going to say anything. I'm sure Jasper felt enough boredom all around him; he didn't need to hear it too.**

**Seth glanced up at me from his seat in the floor by my high heeled covered feet. He just shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. I frowned and nudged him with my foot gently. **

"**That wasn't an answer," I stated.**

"**I really don't feel like taking a walk."**

"**Do you want me to cook you something?" I asked, worried now that he might be mad at me for some reason. Seth twitched like he was about to jump and run into the kitchen but he stayed where he was.**

"**Nah, I'm fine," Seth said, not taking his eyes off the TV. On the outside I had a cool composure but inside I was a whirlwind of confusion and rejection. I was so used to how things were and Seth has never, **_**never **_**said no to me. He had completely thrown me off the tracks now.**

**I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out his sudden attitude change. Even the next day he didn't want to spend anytime with me. Normally he was eager to spend any kind of time with me.**

**On the third day I was frustrated at him but he didn't even show up! The Cullens tried to reassure me that he was probably just busy with something or he had gotten grounded. I didn't care either way; I suddenly craved his attention like I needed blood for my thirst.**

**Edward cornered me before I could sneak out of the house and carry out my plan.**

"**You aren't allowed to visit La Push Andie. It's against the treaty so don't do anything stupid," he said, blocking my way to the door. I snarled at him and tried to get around him. Edward cut me off again and again. \**

"**He is my soul mate, yes? So I should have the right to see him any time I want," I snapped, hoping he'd just let me go. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around so I faced opposite direction that I wanted to go. My eyes rested on the back door.**

**I zoomed away from Edward before he could get a good hold on my arm and slipped out the back door. I heard him yell for his brothers and his father to help him catch me. Most of the Cullen family was rushing after me before I even made it to the creek but I didn't care.**

**They trailed behind me by just a few yards as I sprinted to the border line. I could tell when I was in La Push because I smelt the wolf's scent everywhere and the Cullens stopped chasing me.**

**I smirked and hurried on through the forest. I had to be careful now. If someone from this pack found me, I wasn't sure if they would let me explain that I was looking for Seth. I wasn't even sure if they knew that I was in the area. Hopefully they did.**

**I made it to a road after a few seconds of running. I slowed to a human pace and jogged until I seen the first few houses. I had to keep it low key until I found Seth or his house, which ever first.**

**I let my blond hair fall into my face so my amber eyes could search freely. I struggled to keep my human pace but my excitement and eagerness to see Seth was making me reckless. **

**I smelled and spotted a young teenage boy sitting on a porch, watching it drizzle. I ignored the slight burning in my throat and headed over to him. He must have only been 15 but I decided to flirt to get what I wanted.**

"**Hello," I greeted in the silkiest voice I could muster without being completely disgusted with myself. I heard the boy's heart rate sky rocket immediately as he took in my appearance. A typical human reaction. **

"**Hi," he choked out. I smiled at him but making sure not to show my teeth.**

"**Could you help me out? I'm a little lost," I exclaimed in the sweetest voice I could come up with. I listened to make sure there weren't any wolves running to get me. There weren't any.**

"**Okay."**

"**Could you tell me where the Clearwater's house is?" I asked, smiling to myself as he blinked rapidly, trying to gather what I had said.**

"**The house is the last blue house on this road," he breathed. I didn't bother with another smile or a thank you, he sounded like he was having a tough time breathing as it is.**

**I started jogging again down the road. I hoped no one thought it was strange that a young woman was outside in the rain in blue jean shorts and a thin t-shirt with no shoes on.**

**I made it finally to the blue house at the end of the road. It was a cute house with a little garden at the side. I knew it was the Clearwater's house by the smell. Leah and Seth's scent was everywhere.**

**I didn't know whether to knock or sneak in. I glanced around before running around the house once to see if any doors or windows were unlocked. Everything was locked so I climbed a tree planted next to a window on the second floor. I broke the lock on the window and silently jumped in.**

**I was in Seth's room. His dirty clothes were lying in the floor and his bed was unmade. I snorted; it was such a guy's room. It only took a second for me to clean his room. His dirty clothes were piled up in a corner and his bed was perfectly made. Satisfied with my work, I sat down in the middle of his floor and prepared to wait for him or anyone to come home.**

**I only had to wait for 10 minutes before I heard and smelled Seth and Leah run into the house.**

"**I can smell her. She's upstairs some where," I heard Leah said before she stomped into the kitchen. I waited for Seth to make it up the stairs and come into his room. He didn't seem surprised to see me in his room but he was surprised by the cleanness of his living space.**

"**Carlisle called; he said you might show up. You've got the place in an uproar," Seth exclaimed. I smirked but didn't say anything just yet. He sat across from me in the floor.**

"**I thought I'd pay a visit since you wouldn't come to me," I stated. Seth grinned and sat up straighter.**

"**Did you miss me?" he asked slyly. I sniffed, getting a noseful of his stench but I didn't care any more.**

"**Maybe. You said we were soul mates right? Well, I believe we might actually be connected some how because I don't like you ignoring me or not being there," I said confidently.**

**To think that I, a deadly vampire, was trying to go after a werewolf boy…man. I feel kind of dirty now.**

"**Huh, I can't believe Alice's plan worked. She said that if I didn't give you as much attention that you'd come to me. And you did, literality," Seth said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

**A growl worked its way out of my chest. This was a plan?! I felt relieved and angry at the same time about all this!**

"**You bastard," I snarled before leaning over the one foot that was separating us before crashing my lips against his. Seth froze under me, not sure on how to react. I pulled back from him and waited for him to do something.**

**My lips were tingling from his heated lips and it felt like a current of electricity was running through me but in a good way.**

**Seth laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. He face had a light blush across it and he kept shifting, unsure on what to do.**

"**Well?" I asked finally. I was too impatient to wait for his slow human mind to come up with something by its self.**

"**Um, whoa, didn't see that coming. Is that the kind of answer you were looking for?" Seth answered, staring right over my head. He almost made me laugh out loud. He was so innocent and unsure of himself. I was going to corrupted him pretty fast whether he was prepared for it or not.**

"**Sort of," I murmured softly, leaning back in. Seth was ready for me this time. He cupped my cheek and barely put any pressure on my lips. I tried to move this farther along by moving my lips against his but he pulled away.**

**I listened to his heart thump against his chest and heard him swallow before doing anything. "I thought we weren't going to get together 'cause of the creature difference," Seth stated, waiting for me to give answers.**

**I shrugged. "Change of heart. You're just too cute not to go after," I teased, winking at him. Seth shifted again, another blush going across his face. I giggled and crawled into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.**

"**Oh, I can't wait to corrupt you!" I giggled, nuzzling his shoulder even if he did smell like dog. Seth laughed nervously but he just didn't know what he was in for being with me. I don't think I've had a boyfriend in years. It was sort of a relief to have someone finally.**

"**Ew, cuddling with a vampire. Seth, didn't we teach you better than that?" Leah exclaimed from the doorway. I didn't bother to look back at her but Seth turned to stick his tongue out at her.**

"**Go away," he stated.**

"**Fine. I'll let everyone know that you've got Andie here and that she'll be going back to the Cullen's soon," she said before leaving us alone. I listened to her movements until she left the house.**

**I breathed deeply and could almost detect his human scent. A peaceful smile lit my face as he held me in his hot arms. I nuzzled his neck before placing kisses all over his neck, relishing in the fact that I was close to someone's neck without being hungry.**

"**I think I should take you back to the Cullen's house. You've put everyone on edge enough for one day," Seth breathed before lifting me up as he walked out of his room. **

**I giggled, not even paying attention to where we were going. I ran my fingers over his jaw and through his hair once before he gently placed me in his old beat up car. Seth got in and started up his car. I scooted over to him until my side was completely pressed against him.**

**Seth cleared his throat and shifted an inch away since there wasn't a lot of room in the car. "Andie, why don't we just slow down a little? You're just moving too fast for me," he exclaimed while I ran my fingertips over his arm.**

**I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Don't you know? Vampires are known for their speed. You'll catch up," I giggled then placing a kiss on the sensitive part behind his ear. A shiver ran down his spine but I knew it was a good shiver.**

"**Do you have something against going slow?" he asked while trying to ignore my lips on his neck.**

"**I've known you for a month. How slow were you hoping to go?" I said, stopping my assault on his neck much to his relief. He turned onto the Cullen's driveway and took the curves carefully.**

"**Well most couples around our age go on a few dates, giving each other sweet kisses and getting to know each other better. Normally anyway, that's how I see it," Seth answered me. I snorted and decided to point out the difference with our new relationship.**

"**Seth, there is nothing normal about us," I stated, hoping he'd see my point and let me continue playing with his neck. **

"**I'm a teenage boy and you are my girlfriend, starting now by the way, and that's as normal as it needs to be," he replied.**

"**Are you saying that you won't let me have my way with you any time I want?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. Seth glanced at me, almost wrapping us around a tree, trying to read my reaction to what he was about to say.**

"**I will think about that request but as you said before, I'm slightly breakable. You'll have to be careful," Seth said, grinning, parking outside the house. I didn't laugh but thought seriously about what he said.**

**I really would have to be careful around him. Already all I wanted to do was jump him and I was 99.9 percent sure that I'd break something of his which would be very bad. I'd just have to train myself like Edward did, except not as much, and take it from there.**

"**I'll work on that but I'm doing okay right now though, right?" I exclaimed, getting out of his car and following him into the house. The whole family was waiting for me, looks of disappointment and disapproval everywhere I looked except Alice. She looked pretty happy for me.**

**I got scolded and lectured about how irresponsible I had been and how I had put everyone at risk. I took it all with good grace while holding Seth's hand. Finally the family scattered and went about doing there own things again.**

**I grinned at Seth and led him over to the staircase and sat the two of down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.**

"**I'm going to have to get you more adventurous with me. It can be our project," I exclaimed. He sighed and just patted my shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4

***One Week Later***

***One Week Later***

**I waited impatiently on the staircase for Seth to arrive. I couldn't wait for him to get here; he had promised to go hunting with me for the day.**

**I had calmed down in my eagerness for trying to corrupt him, well not really but I stopped throwing myself at him because that wasn't working. I was trying for a more subtle approach on that matter. **

**Finally, I heard paws slamming against the ground outside. I stood up and got ready for him. Seth was in the doorway after a few seconds and beamed at me. I ran at him and threw my arms around him, being careful not to hurt him.**

"**Did you sleep good last night? Did your mom feed you enough? I can fix you something before we leave," I exclaimed, still hanging off of him like a necklace. Seth laughed untwined my arms so he could greet me himself.**

"**I'm fine. What about you? Have you ate the neighbors yet?" Seth teased. I frowned and crossed my arms. He grinned and took my hand, kissing it before leading it out of the house.**

"**Hey, can we go hunting with you?" I heard Alice yell from back in the school. I paused and half-turned towards her. Seth must have heard her too because he turned all the way around.**

"**No, no you can't come," he stated before leading me off again. I giggled. I made sure to walk with my side brushing up against his. I knew that if I didn't do something about the physical part of our relationship, Seth probably would barely touch me I wouldn't allow that.**

"**So what are we hunting today, Andie?" he asked, taking a big breath of fresh air to see what was around us. I breathed in as well.**

"**A herd of deer west," I stated. Seth nodded, let go of my hand and walked away from me so he could change into a wolf. I waited for him to get back.**

**I smiled sweetly at him when he got back. Seth gave me his wolfy smile, showing all of his teeth. I walked up to him hugged his front right leg since that's all I could reach when he was like this. I rubbed my face against his soft, sandy colored fur. **

**I didn't even notice his smell anymore and I was relieved about that. It would be such a bother if when I was trying to kiss him, I couldn't 'cause he smelled so bad. No problem now thankfully.**

**Seth started to "purr", making me giggle and lean farther into him.**

**Back towards the house I heard someone yell, "Hunt or just do each other already!". It was Emmett. I glanced up at Seth; he hadn't heard him.**

"**Come on, we can't let our food get away," I murmured embarrassedly. Seth nodded and followed me as I took off towards the herd. I let my senses over come everything else so I could enjoy my meal fully.**

**I saw the herd up ahead and jumped on the biggest buck I could find. Out of the corner I saw a sandy colored wolf take down two other deer at the same time. I drained the buck and took one of the deer that the wolf had caught. It watched it warily to make sure it wouldn't get mad since I took its meal. **

**I stood up after I was done and looked around. The wolf was still eating its deer, blood getting on its muzzle. I was still on my bloodlust and I knew that but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I so crossed a line.**

**I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. The wolf grunted in surprise and fell back onto its back. I ran my fingers through the fur around its muzzle, licking up the blood that got on my fingers. **

**The wolf tried to wiggle out from under me. I grabbed the sides of its face and looked it over. I low growl came out of back of my throat and I lowed my face to its furry cheek. I smothered kisses all over its muzzle, a low growl coming from the whole time.**

"**Turn back, please, Seth," I whined, kissing his temple. I had finally snapped out of my bloodlust and it had turned into a different kind of lust. Seth wiggled under me again and turned onto his side. I clung to his neck, making sure not to loosen my grip on him.**

**He whimpered and started to thrash around. I finally let go. I went flying off of him and hit a tree. It didn't faze me; I was more concerned about him. **

**Seth stayed laying on the ground, breathing hard. I slowly approached him and kneeled next to him, looking him over. He winced when he moved his neck but other than he didn't seem hurt.**

"**I'm sorry, Seth. How had are you hurt?" I whispered, running my fingers lightly over his fur. Obviously he didn't answer.**

**Suddenly I smelt more wolves coming towards us. I kept petting him, hoping he wasn't in too much pain while I waited for his friends to come to help. A gray wolf came flying out of the trees and instantly came to Seth's side. It was Leah.**

**I backed off to give Leah some space while she checked on her little brother. I stood with my hands behind my back, rocking back and forth on the heels nervously.**

**Seth got up, glanced over at me and walked off into the forest. I stayed where I was, hoping he'd come back. He did, thankfully.**

**Leah was in her jean shorts with a dirty pink tank-top while Seth came walking back to me with only sweatpants on. He was rubbing his neck yet he had a sheepish look on his face like he was embarrassed that a girl had hurt him.**

**I ran over to him and checked him over to see what I had done. The only thing I saw was that I had left bruising on his neck and shoulders. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was but I still felt guilty.**

"**I'm sorry Seth. I wasn't focused on your safety. Are you okay?" I asked, running my hands gently over his neck and bruises. Leah glared at me and stormed off towards La Push towards her house.**

"**I'm fine, it's already healing, see?" Seth said, leaning his head to one side so I could see that he was already recovering from my lust attack. I sighed and lightly patted his cheek before taking his hand in mine.**

"**Is Leah plotting to kill me now?" I joked, thinking back to Leah's glares.**

"**Um, no. Leah will come around, don't worry about her," Seth said uncomfortably. We through the forest, talking about anything that popped into our heads. I kept an eye on his neck and was relieved to see that the bruising was barely noticeable. **

"**Do you want to keep hunting?" Seth asked. I listened to the sounds around me and heard a few deer playing up ahead. My throat burned slightly but I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep hunting with him around.**

"**I suppose. You stay here though," I replied.**

"**No! I want to stay with you; you know I don't like being away from you," Seth exclaimed, begging me with his eyes not to leave him. I giggled and pulled him along with me towards the deer.**

"**If you weren't so darn cute I'd have left you back there," I said, smiling up at him. Seth beamed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. **

**Seth stopped walking after a moment to let me catch myself something to eat. I crouched over my kill and bit into the deer's neck, drinking quickly so I could get back to Seth's side.**

**I hurried back to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. He sighed and buried his face in my hair.**

"**Don't I smell bad?" I murmured after a few minutes, letting my fingers trails up and down his chest. Seth shivered and clutched me closer to him.**

"**No, not anymore. You smell pretty normal," Seth answered. My head vibrated when he talked, tickling my ear. I giggled and raised my head off of his chest.**

**Seth leaned down and gently pressed his lips against my temple. I held back a growl of frustration and pulled him back down. I pressed my lips against his hot lips and eagerly moved my mouth against his. Seth cupped my cheek and put more pressure on my lips. I pulled back slightly and placed little soft kisses on his lips over and over again, sometimes tugging on his bottom lip every other kiss.**

**Seth pulled back and restrained me from pulled him back down to me. He sighed and kissed the top of my head before wrapping me up in his arms and held me. I listened to his heart rate slow back down and calmed his breathing.**

"**I know we've only been dating for a few days but I really do love you. You're completely amazing and-" I didn't let Seth continue talking. I tugged him towards me. He staggered, making us go backwards until my back hit a tree.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck, forgetting that I had hurt him earlier. I practically jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Seth gasped and let himself get pulled back down to my lips. **

**I groaned when our lips touched. I felt like I was on fire and there was so much heat coming from Seth that I felt almost giddy and scatterbrained with him so close to me.**

**We moved our lips together perfectly, breathing hard, even though I didn't need it. Seth pulled away and started kissing up and down my neck. I sighed happily and leaned my head to the side so he'd have more to work with.**

"**Seth! Seth! Stop fooling around and get your butt home! Your mom is flipping out," someone exclaimed from behind Seth. We pulled apart and I dropped my legs from around his waist. Quil was standing there with Embry behind him as a wolf.**

**How had I not heard them coming? I guess Seth distracted me.**

"**What? Why is mom flipping out?" Seth asked, stepping towards his pack members. Quil glanced over at me and both of us knew the answer to the question before Quil said anything.**

**Leah had told her mother that I had bruised Seth's neck. Good grief, I'd never get to meet Seth's family.**

**Seth sighed and turned back to me. "I guess I should go back home before she comes up here to pick a fight. I'll see you tomorrow Andie, bye," he leaned in and pecked my lips before following after his brothers.**

**I stood alone in the forest until I couldn't hear any paws thumping against the ground. I sighed and headed back to the Cullen household. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Next Morning***

**I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the oven to heat up so I could bake the potatoes. I had already finished making the salad and the chicken was simmering in a pot, waiting for me to season it.**

"**Wow, it smells really good in here," Jacob stated, sniffing the air. I grinned and continued the tap my fingers on the table. He scoped out the refrigerator and got out a gallon of ice cream for himself. I watched, amazed, as he inhaled it all down in just a few minutes. **

"**So where is Leah?" I asked. I knew Seth was on his way here but I was curious about his sister now.**

"**Leah is hanging down at the beach for the day," Jake answered, licking his spoon clean. I nodded. I wish I could go to the beach in La Push. It's probably beautiful there and it would be nice to the see the ocean.**

**I didn't bother will any more talk with Jake since he left and went into the living room and that the oven went off and I heard Seth pull up in his beat up car. I grinned and put the potatoes in the oven while seasoning the chicken with my other hand.**

**Even though I didn't find human food appealing, I have to say that I was really thinking about eating some of this with Seth just to see how well I did.**

"**Hey, Andie! Whoa, that smells great!" Seth exclaimed as soon as he walked into the kitchen. I leaned towards him and stole a kiss before putting the chicken on a plate for him to eat with the salad next to it.**

**As I watched Seth eat, I let my mind wander. I really did like Seth and I had become very fond of Forks even if I didn't get to go into town by myself. I was thinking maybe I could get a home here, perhaps I could get my own house or the Cullens would le me stay with them for a while, maybe become part of the family. I enjoyed the Cullens, especially little Alice and her mate, Jasper.**

**Of course, I knew that if Seth hadn't come to me like he had I wouldn't even bother staying here. I'd move on, maybe to Seattle or Northern California. But I wasn't going to. I'd stay with Seth no matter what. I loved him.**

"**Why are you smiling like that?" Seth mumbled around his food. I smiled bigger and went to get the potatoes out so he could devour them too.**

"**I was thinking about staying here. If I got a house would you like to move in with me?" I said casually. He sputtered and started to cough uncontrollably. I patted his back as hard as I dared, hoping I hadn't just killed the reason for staying in Forks in the first place.**

"**He's fine, just a little shocked," Jasper explained from the living room. I sighed in relief. I gave his back a good whack for making me worry and sat back down to watch him cough.**

"**Move in with you?" Seth gasped when he had enough air to speak. I nodded and waited for him to say something else. "Don't you think that's a little soon? I've already told you we were going to take it slow."**

**My body reacted before my mind caught up. My stomach clenched and my skin tingled at the thought. I hadn't even **_**thought**_** of that. That would be a plus.**

"**Well, I wasn't thinking of it like that, Seth. That was your own assumption. Besides, I don't think we should wait since……Since I love you and everything," I said.**

**Seth grinned, probably before he even realized what the heck I was talking about. "Love. I like that word. I love you too, Andie," Seth blushed and leaned over to me and kissed me the best that he could with a table between us.**

**I groaned, broke the kiss and ran around the table and planted myself in his lap. Seth wrapped his arms around me while I tangled my hands into his shaggy hair. Our breathing had turned into gasps and pants before too long.**

"**Excuse me! This house is G-rated!" I heard Emmett boom out from God knows where. I pulled back and laughed. If I was human tears would have been running down my face.**

"**Yeah right, Emmett! More like rated R!" I snickered before going back to Seth's awaiting lips.**

"**I love you," I murmured against his lips. He barely pulled back to reply.**

"**I love you more," Seth breathed. We bantered like that for a while until we realized I had forgotten to turn off the oven. Man, I loved him so much. He just makes me loose my head sometimes.**

Author's Note: Hi, people. This was the last chapter! I know that you guys were hoping for a longer story and such but I wasn't planning to have this very long in the first place. You never know, I might come out with a one-shot for them or something if I'm in a good mood or if I have the time. Remember to review and check out my other stories while you're at it! :)


End file.
